wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Tuesday Night NITRIX Episode 2
Intro/ First Match As Till I Collapse plays, the opening video turns on, then all everyone hears is cash registers. Money Meister and Money Mountain come out. Meister: All of you THINK that your little friend Sam is gonna win at Fall Hard, well I hate to tell you, but to make that match even more interesting, we are having an Uncles match, a new form of an I Quit match where the loser must say Uncle and the winners name, AND WE ALL KNOW THAT OUR UNCLE IS GOING TO BE (Crowd cheers, UNCLE SAM, UNCLE SAM, UNCLE SAM) Meister: SHUT UP, and to make things interesting, this is also for the FIRST EVER Hardcorre Nitrix title. ACDC comes on as Sam American Comes out, along with Mr. Ice. Sam climbs to the top rope and hits a famousser on Money Mountaiin, but then both Mr. Ice and Sam American get caught in 1 bear hug. Then the lights go dim as Nitrix GM and COO of company Roddy Piper(GM) and JDUDE(COO) come out JDUDE: wait up, wait up, I am putting a no contact rule until the 25th, the title match, now, its going to be Mr. Ice against Money Mountain, with both Sam American and Money Meister banned from ringside. Match Starts Money Mountain throws around Mr Ice, then Ice gets up and tries bodyslamming Mountain, but he cant lift him up. Mountain easily lifts up Ice and launches him head first into the turnbuckle. Pin 1 2 kick out Then it happened, a Mountain Splash, then Ice gets up and he gets caught into a bear hug suplex, counters it and gets to the top ropes, kicks Mountain to the ground, then tries doing an ice cold(450 splash) but gets caught into another Bear Hug then a Bear Hug Suplex 1 2 3 Backstage Hawk is shown trying to find something Sexay: Need help? Hawk: Yes please, this thing is important, if I dont find it, Ace and I's chance at winning the tag titles are 0 to 100 Sexay bends down right in front of Hawk, Hawk not noticing she is wearing a mini skirt until now. Hawk looks dazed, then Mina comes out, time for our match Sexay: Oh yeah, two on two match bye they leave MATCH 2 Sexay and Mina are in the ring against Winifred and DeeFeatEd Dee hits Mina in the head with 5 kicks to the skull, then she does a neckbreaker. JDUDE comes out with Hawk And Eagle: I have an announcement to make, this match is going to be a bra and panties match with two special guests DEE: How can you have two... JDUDE: Just shut up JDUDE leaves Eagle comes out of nowhere and takes off Winifreds top and skirt that shes wearing Hawk does the same with Dee Dee tries to strip off Sexays clothes after the match, but gets caught by Ace Eagle Ace: haha, no you dont Ace proceeds to take off Dee's bra ANNOUNCER: OMG Then the two defeated girls leave Then Sexay and Mina strip after the match, and are brung backstage by Ace and Hawk PROMO Zack Ryder is shown coming out, except with a Nitrix shirt on Zack: WOO WOO WOO, guess who got a job at Nitrix, WOO WOO WOO You know it Rick Wild comes out Rick: How about this, you shut up and go back to your old wrestling business if I beat you here tonight, Roddy Piper comes out Piper: As GM I havent talked much yet, but I am adding this, a match at Fall Hard, where if Zack doesnt leave with the title, he is fired, and if Rick doesnt come back with the title, he cant challenge for the championship as long as Ryders champ. Zack: What title? Piper: Oh yes, thats right, I forgot to add, a new title is on the line, and it is... the... White Fight Champion, any special rules, yes, there is. Fist of all, matches must be under 30 minutes Second, there are 3 rope breaks Third, falls count everywhere applies fourth, well, you will see at Fall Hard MAIN EVENT Rapp3r comes out, and then Kyle Katara comes out Rapp3r: What do you want the "Great" World Heavyweight Champion? Kyle: You should know, after all, I blinded you Friday to lose your match, and its the fact that, you are soon having a title match at Fall Hard, and I wanted to test you, to see if your, how can I say this, Championship Caliber, and your not. Rapp3r, Oh really, so you think, Roddy Pipers music comes on Rapp3r: Dont come out, I am putting this show in a match, Title versus Title, Your title, against the undecided title, if you win, you have it, if I win, you keep your title and I get mine, and I know exactly what the title will be called, World Xtreme Title Kyle: OK, but dont get mad when your company fires you because you lost a title Rapp3r: Fine, besides, I know I will win, bring out my opponent Man X comes out Match starts out where Rapp3r puts Man X in a powerbomb position, he picks him up, and slams him hard against the ground. man X then rolls out of the ring and takes a chair, because no matches in Nitrix have DQ Man X tries hitting Rapp3r with the chair, put instead Rapp3r kicks Man X in the gut with the chair there, he then takes the chair, sticks his neck in it, then throws him outside of the ring, Rapp3r points to Kyle, sitting at the announce table, he puts man X on the announce table and gets on the top ropes, Man X gets up, then Rapp3r goes for a diving spear through the announce table and hits it, he rolls him, in the ring and puts man x in a crossface and watches as he taps out Thats all folks, cant wait for tommorows Slaughterhouse